Blog użytkownika:Wiki828/Zaginiona miłość
Info *Hiccastrid *Czkawka zostaje porwany przez smoki *Wojna ze smokami *Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS *na początku wszyscy mają 16 lat *sorry za wszystkie błędy Prolog Tydzień Borka... Chyba najbardziej znienawidzone przeze mnie święto. A czemu? ponieważ pod koniec święta jest bal więc każdy, ale to każdy mnie zaprasza więc lepiej żebym kogoś znalazła. Śledzik? nie, pewnie zanudzał by mnie smokami. Mieczyk? też nie, za dziwny. Sączysmark? nie, jak ja go nienawidzę kiedy próbuję mnie poderwać. To może... Czkawka? w sumie go nie znam i podobno jest trochę dziwny ale lepiej on niż Smark. No to postanowione, jutro się o to jego zapytam a na razie idę spać. Rozdział 1 Czkawka. Wstałam przed świtem, potem poszłam do lasu porzucać toporem. Po ok. pół godziny rzucania usłyszałam szelest, pomyślałam że to smok. I nagle wyszedł... Czkawka! - Na Thora nie skradaj się tak! - wrzasnełam - A sorry, to... co robisz? - Rzucam toporem - Odpowiedziałam - Aha no to ja już muszę lecieć - i uciekł - Czkawka! - krzyknełąm ale jego już nie było Przez cały dzień szukałam ale nigdzie go nie było aż do wieczora. Właśnie wychodził z kuźni. Czkawka! - krzyknełam Odwrócił się - O, część Astrid coś ode mnie chcesz? Tak - odpowiedziałam doganiając go - Bo...możę chciałbyś iść ze mną na bal? - zobaczyłam zaskoczenie w jego zielonych oczach. - Emm... No okey to kiedy ten bal? - Za cztery dni - odpowiedźałam i porzegnałam się. Rozdział 2 Nowa przyjaźń PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Zdziwiłem się. Nikt z wioski nigdy nie zwracał na mnie uwagi oprócz Pyskacza i ocjca. Więc nie robiłem sobię nadzieji na nową przyjaźń a już szczegulnie z Astid. Myślałem że ona w ogóle nie wie o moim istnieniu. - Emm... no okey to kiedy ten bal - Za cztery dni-odparła niebieskooka - No to pa- powiedziałem nadal w lekkim szoku i poszedłem do domu nie czekając na odpowiedż wszedłem do domu. na szczęście ojca jeszcze nie było a matka? matkę zabiły smoki jak byłem jeszcze mały więc jej nie pamiętam. a co do smoków, te wielkie ziejące ogniem gady atakują nas co tydzień, ojciec nalega żebym poszedł na smocze szkolenie na którym co robimy? oczywiście, uczymy się zabijać smoki. tylko że ja nie chcę zabijać smoków czemu tego chyba nigdy się nie dowiem ale wiem jedno. jeśli nie zabije żadnego smoka to nie będe wodzem. no bo kto chciałby wodza który nie umie się obronić przed smokami? no właśnie, nikt dlatego powoli zaczynam się przekonywywać co do szkolenia więc postanowiłem codziennie iść do lasu i wchodzić na drzewa żeby widzieć skąd, kiedy i jak atakują to już coś bo wcześniej po prostu, siedziałem w chacie i czekałem na koniec ataku. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID I znowu, znowu uciekł nie dając się pożegnać. No nic może jutro z nim pogadam a na razie przedje się. właśnie przeszłam koło bliźniaków, bili się jak zwykle. wiedziałam że to bez sensu ale i tak zapytałam się - Hej - zaczełam rozmowę - Hej - odpowiedzieli na chwilę przestając się bić - O co znowu poszło? - O to kto pierwszy pójdzie do valhalli - odpowiedzieli, ehh... jak zwykle głupoty - A wy z kim idziecie na bal? -zapytałam - No właśnie Astrid bo morze chciałabyś...- Zaczoł Mieczyk ale ja już wiedziałam co chce powiedzieć. - Iść z tobą na bal nie, już się umówiłam. - Ooo a z kim? - zapytała Szpadka - Z czkawką - Co!? z tym czkawką synem Stoika Ważkiego co to nigdy smoka nie zabił!? - zapytał bliźniak - Nooo tak. a ty z kim idziesz Szpadka? - powiedziałam - Ja jeszcze nikogo nie znalazłam - powiedziała zasmucona - To może z Mieczykiem? - podpowiedziałam - Ej no to jest pomysł,te brat to może my razem pójdziemy na bal? - No ok ale i tak to ja pierwszy pójde do valchalli. - Nie bo ja! - odpowiedziała zezłoszczona i znowu bójka się zaczeła więc poszłam do domu. Rozdział 3 Bal, który zmienił wszystko Przez następne dwa dni chodziłam z Czkawką po lesie, pokazał mi widoki z klifów, jeziora, najwyszsze drzewa w lesie i inne rzeczy. Następnego dnia czyli w dzień balu odrazu poszłam do domu Czkawki, zapukałam i otworzył mi dzwi... Wódz? Stoicka prawie nigdy nie było w domu. - Dzień dobry, przyszłam do Czkawki. - Witaj Astrid, Czkawka jeszcze śpi ale możesz iść go obudzić, wiesz gdzie jest jego pokój? - Tak - Powiedziałam i poszłam w kierunku schodów. Jak weszłam do jego pokoju to aż mi szczęka opadła. Tam było wszystko i nic. Książki, rysunki, talerze, rośliny itp. A na krześle spał Czkawka, spróbowałam do niego podejść bez potknięcia się o coś, trudno było ale się udało i wtedy wpadłam na szatański plan, krzyknełam jak najgłośniej. - Czkawka! wstawaj! smoki atakują! - Czkawka natychmiast się obudził i spadł z krzesła. - Dzień dobry - Powiedziałam śmiejąc się - Dzisiaj trochę długo sobie pospałeś więc cię obudziłam. - Cześć Astrid - Powiedział trochę obrarzony - Musiałaś mnie od razu straszyć? - Tak, musiałam. A teraz gdzieś idziemy czy nie? - Dobra tylko szybko tu posprzątam - Pomuc ci? - Nie trzeba Więc usiadłam na krześle i czekałam na czkawkę. Po ok. pół godziny Czkawka powiedział zadowolony. - Gotowe, idziemy? - Ok. - powiedziałam i zeszliśmy na dół, Stoicka już nie było. Wyszliśmy z domu czkawki i poszliśmy do lasu, wtedy czkawka powiedział. - Goń mnie! - I pobiegł głębiej lasu. Biegłam za nim aż do wielkiej polany, były na niej najpiękniejszę kwiaty jakie widziałam. Czkawka zatrzymał się a ja go szybko dogoniłam. - Pięknie tu prawda? - zapytał. Przytaknełam. - To chodź za mną, tam jest jeszcze piękniej - I poszedł w stronę wielkiej góry, a ja poszłam za nim. Góra była stroma ale można było na nią wejść, na szczycie była dolina i wodospad ale nalepszy był widok, widać było z tąd cały las, wioskę i farmy. Byliśmy tak wysoko że jeszcze trochę a moglibyśmy dotykać chmur. Podeszłam do wodospadu i napiłam się wody, była lodowata i orzeświająca. Wtedy podszedł Czkawka i powiedział. - Astrid ja... PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI - Czkawka! wstawaj! smoki atakują! - Usłyszałem czyiś głos. Obudziłem się, smoki atakują? o nie smoki atakują! Szybko wstaję ale potykam się o coś i upadam, wtedy usłyszałem śmiech, Astrid? Otworzyłem oczy, przede mną stała piękna blondynka, nadal się śmiejąc powiedziała. - Dzień dobry, dzisiaj trochę długo pospałeś więc cię obudziłam. Wcale długo nie spałem, poszłem spać tuż przed wschodem słońca. - Cześć Astrid, musiałaś mnie od razu straszyć? - powiedziałem lekko obrarzony i wstałem z podłogi. - Tak, musiałam a teraz gdzieś idziemy czy nie? - Dobra tylko tutaj szybko posprzątam - Ojciec rzadko tutaj wchodzi ale jak zobaczy tutaj taki syf to będzie afera. - Pomuc ci? - Zapytała. - Nie trzeba - Sam zrobiłem bałagan to go teraz sam posprzątam, a pozatem nie lubie jak ktoś kręci się po moim pokoju. Po posprzątaniu zapytałem. - Gotowe idziemy? - Ok - Odpowiedziała i zeszliśmy na dół ojca nie było, jak zwykle. Wyszliśmy z domu i poszliśmy w stronę lasu i wpadłem na pomysł gdzie dzisiaj pujdziemy. - Goń mnie - Krzyknełem i pobiegłem głębiej lasu. Po 10 minutach biegu obejrzałem się za siebie, Astrid już ledwo było widać zwolniłem i spojrzałem przed siebie, znalazłem swój cel, polana, największa i najpiękniejsza na całej wyspie. Zatrzymałem się i zaczekałem na Astrid, szybko mnie dogoniła i rozejrzała się po polanie a jej niebieskich oczach dostrzegłem zachwyt. Staliśmy tam dłuszszy czas aż zapytałem. - Pięknie tu prawda? Pokiwała głową. - To chodź za mną, tam jest jeszcze piękniej - I poszłem w stronę góry. Góra była stroma ale ja już tyle razy tam wchodziłem że poznałem wszystkie ścieszki które są bezpieczne. Gdy byliśmy prawie na szczycie pomogłem przejść Astrid przez najtrudniejszy kawałek, teraz widzieliśmy całą wyspę ale najpiękniejszę widoki nie miałem przed sobą tylko obok, Astrid... Zaraz czy ja... Nie. czy ja się zakochałem? Nawet jeśli tak to nie miałem szans przy kimś takim jak Astrid. Na pewno nie jestem w jej typie. Może kiedyś mi przejdzie... Popatrzyłem na Astrid, piła teraz wodę z wodospadu, podszedłem do niej. - Astrid ja... - Zaraz, co ja robię!? przed chwilą postanowiłem że jej nie powiem że ją kocham, to może zakończyć naszą przyjaźń! a teraz omało jej tego nie powiedziałem. Co się ze mną dzieje? Astrid spojrzała na mnie - Emm... Astrid ja cię bardzo pszepraszam ale zapomniałem że się umuwiłem z Pyskaczem w kuźni i muszę już biec, spotkamy się na balu - i pobiegłem do wioski. Małe info: Czkawka i Sączysmark są kuzynami Nie oglądałem się za siebie, co się ze mną dzieje? uciekam przed Astrid. (Co by było wytumaczalne gdyby Astrid była wściekła.) Jak ja wytrzymam z nią na balu? jakoś będę musiał bo jak nie przyjdę to mnie udusi. Wyszedłem z lasu i poszłem do kuźni, co prawda nie umawiałem się z Pyskaczem ale nie chciałem iść do domu. Gdy byłem nie daleko kuźni zobaczyłem swojego kuzyna Sączysmarka, jest fajny ale ma wielkie ego. - Siema Czkawka! - Powiedział Sączysmark. - Hej Sączysmark, co robisz? - Szukam bliźniaków, założyliśmy się kto ma najtwardszą głowę. o tam są! - Wskazał na wejście do twiedzy gdzie stały bliźniaki. - Ej, baranie łby, chodźcie! - bliźniaki nas zauważyły i podeszły do nas. - Hej Sączysmark, hej Czkawka - powiedzieli - Czkawka a to prawda że umuwiłeś się z Astrid na bal - zapytał Mieczyk. - Prawda a co? - Sączysmarkowi szczęka opadła - a teraz muszę iść do kuźni, pa. w kuźni spotkałem Pyskacza, właśnie ostrzył miecz. - Hej Pyskacz, pomóc ci? - Hej Czkawka, jeśli masz czas to proszę, mam dzisiaj dużo roboty. Po 4 godzinach już kończyliśmy ale musiałem jeszczę się przygotować na bal pożegnałem się z Pyskaczem i poszłem do domu. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Jestem w domu. jak Czkawaka odszedł to próbowałam go dogonić i pójść z nim do wioski, jednak nigdzie go nie było wtedy poszłam od razu do domu bo nie chciałam mu pszeszkadzać w kuźni. Teraz czytam księgę smoków, nasza największa skarbincia wiedzy o smokach którę kiedykolwiek nas atakowały, teraz czytałam o Nocnej furii, bardzo chciałabym się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć, chociaż to jak ona wygląda, wiem napewno że jest czarna. Wyjrzałam za okno, był już prawie wieczór czyli pora balu. Odłożyłam książkę no bok i wyszłam z domu. Poszłam do twierdzy gdzie miał się odbyć bal, gdy byłam pod twierdzą zaczekałam pod nią tutaj umuwiłam się z Czkawką. Nagle za mną usłyszałam znajomy głos. - Hej Astrid, długo czekałaś? - Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Czkawkę - Cześć Czkawka, właśnie pszyszłam, wchodzimy? - Oczywiście - odpowiedział brunet Przez cały bal gadaliśmy i śmialiśmy się, muzyka grała a my zaczeliśmy tańczyć. jeszcze nigdy tak się nie bawiłam aż nagle wiedziona impulsem pocałowałam go. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, wszyscy się na nas patrzyli. Rodział 4 Smoki to mordercy Czas się dla mnie zatrzymał, dlaczego ja to zrobiłam? Wtedy dotarło do mnie coś o czym nigdy nie myślałam, ja go kocham! naprawdę go kocham! ale czy on mnie? nie mogę, muszę z tąd wyjść. - Ja... ja pszepraszam - I uciekłam z twierdzy - Astrid! - Usłyszałam wołanie Czkawki ale ja biegłam dalej aż dobiegłam do klifów, obejrzałam się za siebie ale nikogo tu nie było. Tutaj mogłam spokojnie pomyśleć, spojrzałam przed siebie, na niebie był wielki księżyc, nagle usłyszałam jakiś szelest odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Czkawkę. - Astrid dobrze się czujesz? - Zapytał - Emm... tak - skłamałam - Czkawka ja pszepraszam - Nic się nie stało - Powiedział podchodząc do mnie - Ale mam pytanie, czy ty mnie kochasz? - Tak - powiedziałam spuszczając głowę - kocham cię Wtedy podszedł do mnie i przytulił. - Ja też ciebie kocham, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo... - powiedział I wtedy się pocawołaliśmy, to było takie... cudowne! gdy zabrakło nam powietrza niechętnie przestaliśmy się całować. - Zimno mi, może pójdziemy już do domu? - Jasne - Wtedy usłyszeliśmy róg i krzyk - Smoki atakują! - Ktoś krzyknął Jak najszybciej pobiegliśmy do wioski, nie czekając na Czkawkę pobiegłam po topór, wtedy usłyszałam ryk Nocnej furi i czyiś krzyk, odwruciłam się a to to co zobaczyłam sprawiło że serce mi staneło. Nocna furia trzymała czkawkę i odleciała. - Czkawka! - krzyknełam i rzuciłam toporem ale nie trafiłam. Wtedy podszedł do mnie wódz. - Astrid widziałaś gdzieś czkawkę? - ja... ja pszepraszam próbowałam ją zabić ale nie trafiłam... - Asrtid co się stało? - przerwał mi - Nocna furia porwała Czkawkę - powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy, natychiast zobaczyłam w nich zaskoczenie - To... to nie możliwe - Widziałam to Wtedy wódz poszedł do swojego domu, ja z resztą też. Gdy byłam w domu zaczełam rozmyślać nad dzisiejszym dniem, jeszcze dwie godziny temu myśłałam że jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie... a teraz... jak ja teraz mam żyć? bez mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, bez mojej miłości. Z czarnych myśli wyrwał mnie róg, znowu smoki atakują? Ale to był inny róg, był długi i przepełniony smutkiem. Wyszłam z domu zobaczyć co się dzieje, wtedy podszedł do mnie Pyskacz. - Astrid chodź z nami do portu. - Dlaczego? - zapytałam ale już się domyślałam odpowiedzi - Ponieważ zaraz odbędzie się pogrzeb Czkawki. Razem z całą wioską poszliśmy do portu tam w oddali było widać pusty statek, Pyskacz dał Mieczykowi, Szpadce, Sączysmarkowi, Śledzikowi, Stoikowi i mnie po łuku z jedną strzałą wtedy Pyskacz powiedział - Niech powitają cię walkirie i poprowadzą przez pola bitewne odyna. Niech wymawiają jego imię z miłością i gniewem, byśmy wiedzieli, że zajął należne mu miejsce przy stole wielkiej rodziny wodzów. Bo poległ wielki człowiek. Wtedy podszedł stoik do ogniska które dopiero teraz zauważyłam i zanużył w ogniu strzałę gdy on to zrobił reszta też podpaliła swoje strzały, Stoik jako pierwszy strzelił w miejsce w którym powinno być ciało jego syna. a potem strzeliliśmy my. a ja nadal nie mogłam się pogodzić z tym że Czkawka umarł... Rozdział 5 Polowanie DWA LATA PÓŹNIEJ Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS 2 Przez te dwa lata nikt już nie widział Nocnej furi (W sensie że nie atakowała bo tylko Astrid widziała ją z bliska) Otworzyłam oczy, dzisiaj przypływa statek z poszukiwań smoczego leża, ubrałam się i poszłam do portu. - Znaleźliście coś? - zapytałam Sączysmarka. - I tak i nie, ale nie wiem czy to ci się spodoba. - Czyli? - Znaliźliśmy Czkawkę - Nie mogłam uwieżyć, po dwóch latach on nadal żyje! - ale on... - Co? - Nie... Nie żyje. Usiadłam na łóżku, dzisiaj mineło dokładnie dwa lata od śmierci Czkawki. Od dwóch lat prawie nic się nie zmieniło, bliźniaki to jedna chodząca demolka, Śledzik nadal siedzi w książkach... Tylko Sączysmark od śmierci Czkawki spoważniał, pomógł mi podciągnąć się na nogi i od tamtej pory jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, i tylko on wie że ja i Czkawka byliśmy razem. Właśnie kończyłam śniadanie gdy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi, gdy je otworzyłam przed moimi oczami stał Sączysmark. - Hej Astrid - Hej Sączysmark - Pyskacz powiedział że dzisiaj nie będzie smoczego szkolenia... no bo wiesz - szepnoł - Czkawka Uczę się na smoczym szkoleniu od półtora roku i jestem w nim najlepsza, nawet niedługo zabiję swojego pierwszego smoka. - Okey, a co dzisiaj będziesz robić? - Ja dzisiaj płynę na poszukiwanie smoczego leża - Wtedy przypomniał mi się mój sen. - A kiedy wrócisz? - Nie wiem, pewnie do dwóch tygodni - Ja tutaj zwariuję - To popłyń ze mną - Wódz mi nie pozwala - Czemu? - Nie wiem, od kąd Czkawka... umarł, wódz stał się dla mnie lekko nadopiekuńczy. - Sączysmark! - Ktoś krzykł - zaraz wypływamy! - Już idę! No... To do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie - I pobiegł w stronę portu. Wziełam topór i poszłam do lasu, na początku chciałam nim porzucać ale jednak poszłam na polanę... Polanę na której byłam z Czkawką. Już wychodziłam z krzaków gdy zobaczyłam smoka, i to Nocną furię! wtedy spojrzała na mnie... Tymi samymi zielonymi oczami co tamta która zabiła Czkawkę... Wtedy zyskałam chęć zemsty, pobiegłam do niej z toporem gotowym do walki a ta szybko odleciała daleko na północ. Nie wiedziałam czemu ale czułam że ja też muszę tam popłynąć, wodza nie było więc miałam samowolkę pobiegłam, do domu i spakowałam się poszłam do twierdzy i wziełam zapasy jedzenia, potem do zbrojowni po parę toporów i sztylet a teraz najtrudniejsze, wypłynąć i zostać niezauważonym, poszłam do portu tam byli tylko Gruby i Wiadaro. - Cześć, mogę porzyczyć łódź? - Zapytałam grzecznie - Yyy... no dobrze ale wróć do wieczora - powiedział Gruby. - Dzięki! - i pobiegłam na mały statek. (?) Po dwóch godzinach Berk już nie było widać. - Szykuj się furio! - krzyknełam Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach